rockyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky Balboa, Jr.
| job= Accountant, in the finance field then cornerman for Rocky in Rocky Balboa | portrayer= Seargeoh Stallone (as infant/toddler in Rocky II) Ian Fried (age 4 in Rocky III) Rocky Krakoff (age 6 in Rocky IV) Sage Stallone (age 12 Rocky V) Milo Ventimiglia (adult, age 29 Rocky Balboa) | height= | relations= Rocky Balboa (father) Adrian Balboa (mother) Paulie Pennino (uncle) }} Robert "Rocky" Balboa, Jr. is the son of Rocky Balboa and Adrian Pennino. Biography Birth Robert "Rocky" Balboa, Jr. was born on November 5, 1976 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. His birth was one month premature. This was due to Adrian slipping into a coma brought on by stress from overworking during the pregnancy. Growing Up Robert grew up in wealth and a loving, close-knit family. At school, he was an honor roll student and had many friends. This was a sharp contrast to his father's own childhood. His parents raised him to believe that using his mind, and not fighting, was the best way to solve his problems. When the Balboas lost their fortune and had to file for bankruptcy, Robert was especially devastated. In 1986, the family was forced to relocate back to Rocky's old South Philadelphia neighborhood, where Robert would have to attend the same inner city school his father did. Life back in Philly (Rocky V) Young Rocky, Jr. was completely out of his element in the new surroundings. He kept to himself and had difficulty making friends. He didn't grow up on the tough Philly streets like his father, and was afraid of how he would or wouldn't fit in. Rocky himself was concerned about his son, fearing that some of the kids might start bullying him just because he's the son of Rocky Balboa. Robert eventually befriended a female classmate named Jewel, but he also ran into trouble with two bullies. When it was apparent that his father expecteed him to handle the problem by himself, Robert asked his uncle Paulie to help him learn to fight. He also becomes very good at boxing and when bully come force him for more money he took off his backpack Begin to fight' which he ended up winning. He also become a touch boy and a street kid how become a very good kid boxer. Adding to his frustration was the fact that Rocky took a young fighter named Tommy Gunn into their home. Young Rocky, Jr. began to feel that Rocky was paying more attention to Tommy than to him. Even when Robert told his father how he confronted his tormentors and was victorious, Rocky seemed more interested in training his protege. Becoming increasingly angry with his father, Robert found comfort with his friends (which included the two boys who once tormented him). He even began to act like they did, smoking, staying out late and hanging out on street corners. One night, a heated confrontation made Rocky see how he was treating his son. Right there he promised to make things right between them again. Life as an adult (Rocky Balboa) By late 2005/ early 2006 although Robert, by this time an adult, and at age 29, a successful accountant in a big finance firm, was dealing much better than Rocky with the death of Adrian he is still upset and is sick of living in the shadow of his famous father. Robert is convinced that the only reason he has the job and the friends that he did have was due to being the son of the famous Rocky Balboa. Robert did not want Rocky to get back in the ring; however he put that all aside when he realized his father was serious about fighting again, and with a change of heart, becomes one of Rocky's biggest supporters in his comeback attempt. Trivia In Rocky V, a mistake is made is the age of Robert. The fifth flim seems to take place directly after the fourth installment where Robert was 9 years old. However when Rocky returns to America his son is suddenly a teenager. Appearances * Rocky II * Rocky III * Rocky IV * Rocky V * Rocky Balboa Category:Characters Category:Heroes